Calyleo: A Reunion
by Charlottedaisy
Summary: The war is over. Gaea has been defeated and all Leo can think about is keeping his promise to return to the immortal Calypso.


**Calyleo**

_Calypso's eyes danced with a mirth that can only come from living with sadness for thousands of years then finally finding the one. Leo reached out to touch her round, freckled face. His hand left a smear of grease on her cheekbone. Gods was she beautiful. Calypso placed her own calloused palms on his shoulders. No longer was he the 7__th__ wheel, the pathetic mechanic pining after someone else's girlfriend, the empty jokester. Her breath was warm and jagged. The smell of lavender and dirt rubbed off on his heated skin as she closed the space between them…_

Leo's eyes fluttered open to the sight of his room's planked ceiling and the feeling of his ship rocking beneath him.

25 days since Gaea was stopped. 24 days since Leo had set off, alone, on his journey to find her island. The fear that Calypso was right, that heroes only found her once, had been an itch in the back of his mind for about 9 days now.

He hugged his fireproof army jacket taut to his skin, his body losing the tingling that had overwhelmed him in his dream. He was left with an itchy mind and dead limbs. Leo went through his new, mind-numbing routine. The water didn't even ripple as he tried to iris-message her, no answer from Hephaestus as he prayed for a miracle, no clouds in the sky as he clomped above deck.

Festus flew a bit lower to whir and creak an update. No land in sight.

Valdez's eyes strayed to Piper's dagger laying atop Buford the table. Piper had given it to Leo at their parting in case he needed a window to the world. Since their victory nothing bad had reflected of its surface but the handle still seemed to burn him when he tried to pick it up. What if…_no_. He shook his head, overgrown curls whapping him in the eyes.

He hadn't cut his hair in what…2 months? He hadn't showered in…gods he didn't want to know how long. Between adventuring, lulling the earth goddess back to sleep and searching for an immortal island he hadn't had much time for a bubble bath. Leo ducked his head to sniff his armpit and nearly hurled. He smelled like Sciron's feet.

"Well that's lovely."

Leo whipped around so fast he teetered and almost fell on his rumpus.

Calypso stood there, about 5 feet away, on _his_ ship, wearing salty overalls and work boots. Her dirty blonde hair was an afro of frizz. Leo had never seen anything so beautiful.

"This'll sound great in the books. The cursed Calypso, after days of searching, found her fearless hero, his nose stuck bravely in his own rancid pits." Her crooked smile sent tingles up his spine. Real ones this time.

He walked to her, eyes glassy, lips quirked up at the corners. He found her face, those same twinkling eyes and chubby cheeks filling his gaze; she found his waist.

"I scoured the sea looking for you like I promised but every time I thought I might be close…" Valdez's voice cracked.

"The curse broke. The boat came to the shore. It still had your improvements…" Her face flushed and her eyes brimmed with gleeful tears.

Leo silently thanked his dad for whatever strings he had pulled. His heart kept picking up speed. "Didn't fall in love with any more egotistical heroes while I was away?"

"No. Though one guy did show up. Claimed to be a son of Aphrodite but he looked more like Hephaestus' twin to me," she giggled, a tear spilling onto her cheek, "no offense." Leo's heart bubbled and he laughed as reply. "No way was I falling in love with that guy so he WOULDN'T LEAVE. Might even have been more annoying than you."

"You're infuriating."

"Insufferable."

"Hate you."

"Hate you too."

Leo leaned in all the way, breathing in the salt.

…

The ship docked and the birds were chirping. Calypso's hand warmed Leo's, the demigod's face aching from smiling so freaking much.

His friends were all hanging out in the fields of Camp Half-Blood. Leo didn't know how they weren't all sick of each other by now. He had practically tracked Piper and Hazel's menstrual cycles after months on the same ship and was still working to forget.

Frank lay dead as a log in the grass, drool perched on his jutted lower lip. Hazel was making flower necklaces. Piper and Jason were nuzzling noses. Gross. Percy kept making the waves reach up and smack Annabeth from behind as she searched for shells.

"Now, now. I know I'm totally smoking hot but no pictures please," Leo scolded.

"LEO!" Suddenly they were mobbed. Calypso nodded to everyone…then her eyes fell on Percy. He was standing at the water's edge with a guilty smile and wringing hands. "Hey Calypso long time no see…" the demigod trailed off as the immortals' big doe eyes bore through his skull with very scary (very pretty) laser beams.

Percy backed up a step, holding his hands up. Leo's new girlfriend strutted towards him.

She muttered through gritted teeth, "Seaweed boy…loved you…crazy murder..." With more force than expected Calypso drew back her arm and punched him in the nose with a satisfying crack.

As Percy hunched over, blood pouring, Calypso skipped back to Leo, "All better! So these are your friends?"

"SHE BROKE MY FREAKING NOSE!"

Calypso grinned at the rest of the group, "You all seem lovely!"

Leo cracked his trademark smile and grabbed her hand. She was a gardener, mechanic, and could totally whip his butt? Just his type.


End file.
